


night air

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: trouble to sleep is not fun but at least they have people to share it with.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 29





	night air

Jeno woke up to the sound of a muffled curse. He looked to the side to see Jaemin still asleep, but he couldn’t see Mark on the other side of Jaemin where he was supposed to be. He heard the bedroom door open and shut. 

Confused he sat up in bed, grabbing his phone to see that it was 3 in the morning. He got out of bed and stretched before walking out of the bedroom. Trying to figure out where his boyfriend would go at this time of night. He started to walk towards the balcony of their apartment. 

Grabbing a blanket off of the couch as he went. He saw Mark sitting on the balcony bench that they bought when they first moved into this place. He was staring at the stars with a smile on his face. 

Opening the door, Jeno whispered softly, “Baby. What are you doing out here?” 

Mark turned and smiled at Jeno, “Hi love bug, just looking at the stars. They are pretty tonight.” 

Jeno chuckled before plopping down next to Mark on the bench and putting the blanket over the two of them. Mark cuddled up on Jeno’s shoulder with a happy sigh. 

“Is that all baby? No other reason you would leave our warm bed to come outside in the cold?” Jeno said, playing with Mark’s hair. 

Mark shook his head, “I just couldn’t sleep, I left so I wouldn’t bug you and Jaem.” 

“You could never bug us, baby. We adore you.” Jeno said leaving a light peck on Mark’s forehead. 

The two were just sitting there basking in each other’s presence when the balcony door slid open quickly. The two boys turned to find Jaemin standing there pouting at them. 

“I woke up and you were gone. It was cold. I’m mad at you two.” Jaemin said grumpily before closing the door harshly and leaving. 

Mark and Jeno shared a quick fearful glance before getting up quickly and getting inside. They walked into the living room to see Jaemin sitting on the couch with his arms folded, glaring at the wall. 

“Sweets, we’re sorry. We didn’t mean to wake you.” Mark said, walking over to the couch and taking a seat on Jaemin’s right. He grabbed Jaemin and pulled him onto his lap. Jeno walked over to the couch and pulled Jaemin’s legs up onto his legs and began to massage his calves. 

Jaemin avoided the eyes of his two boyfriends. He just wanted to sleep but he only could with the body heat of his boyfriends. It really sucked. 

“C’mon sweets. Let’s go back to bed.” Jeno said with a soft smile towards the youngest of the three. 

Mark had nuzzled his way into Jaemin’s neck and was leaving light pecks on it, “You have to wake up early sweets and you can’t sleep without us. You can be grumpy tomorrow.” 

Jaemin stood up off the couch glared at his two boyfriends before stalking off to the shared bedroom. He knew he didn’t need to be angry. He just couldn’t help it when he was tired. He crawled into his spot in the middle of the bed and cuddled up in the covers. Pulling the blanket almost all the way over his head. 

He heard his boyfriends come in and coo at him. He willed the blush off of his face and closed his eyes stubbornly. 

The boys took their rightful places on the bed and proceeded to instantly wrap Jaemin up in a hug. They positioned themselves so that they were all cuddling one another. 

“Night sweets. Night baby.” Jeno said quietly as to not disturb the peacefulness of the room. 

“Night love bug. Night sweets.” Mark followed equally as softly adding a kiss to Jaemin’s cheek for good measure. 

Jaemin sighed before saying, “Night love bug. Night baby.” His two boyfriends have light cheers before the three boys drifted off one after the other. Feeling completely safe and content.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenobby__


End file.
